Red Eyed Overseer
by curt466
Summary: Naruto wakes up in Vault 001 alone with 200 others. they are on there own and have to some how survive. Naruto now elected as Oversser must see how he can run the Vault and protect it from the horros not only from the wastelands but from Key factions such as Vault Tech. no naruto characters. ship is a maybe. action and adventure mostly
1. Chapter 1

**Note: thank you all for giving the story a read. This chapter is going to focus on setting the tone for the story and doesn't contain a lot of action. That will come in chapter two with some new Equipment being found in the Vault. This isn't a (naruto gamer) story. There will be plenty of action and adventure I am open to suggestions and story ideas feel free to message me.**

**Enough about that enjoy the story **

He opened his blue eyes to see the frosty edges of a glass window. His body was numb and stiff it felt as if he was frozen. Slowly the frosty window thawed and revealed blue pods lined up side by side in a metal platform . Each one containing its own individual wearing a Vault Tech jump suit. Slowly the pod door hissed open, slowly letting the warm air in to warm up his frozen body.

When the door raised up and fully opened he fell out of the pod and landed on the metal grid floor. He shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness he felt, his blond hair now dripping wet now it was fully unfrozen. He slowly stood up, after reaching his full height he arched his bag. Sighing in satisfaction as his muscles stretched and his bones popped.

He looked down to see his vault tech 001 jump suit that was completely dry by some miracle. "_ah that's right, we are in Vault 001 but why are we in pods... what happened_". He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard coughing to his left, his eyes widened when he saw that the metal hallway he was on contained at least one hundred of the blue pods on each side. Slowly people where leaving the pods in a smilier way he did.

He slowly approached an elderly man on his left, he seemed to be doing fine besides dry coughing on his knees. "You okay there old timer" he managed to rasp out. Seems being frozen gave you a dry throat. He held the man by his arm and helped him to his feet. getting to his feet he ran a hand through his sleeked back grey hair. "Am not old ya punk am forty five and still able to kick your ass" He grumbled.

The blond stepped back after the man stood up "wow sorry just wanted to lend a helping hand" he said putting his hands up. The man continued to grumble "ah your a good kid sorry to be snippy with you, the names Richard and you are"? The blond looked in his back pocket to fined his Vault ID card. He plucked it out of his pocket and showed it to the man. "Names Naruto, pleased to meet you". They quickly shook hands and gave each other a little nod.

Naruto looked around to see everyone now fully awake and talking among one another. Some looked confused at the situation, others looked scared and some looked like they where ready to blow a fuse. "I don't know what happened and I don't know why we got frozen but everyone looks a bit skittish, you would think the people at Vault tech would be here to help us. I mean the overseer should at least be here to greet us".

Richard was right someone should be explaining what's going on and where they go from here. "I don't know Richard but if someone doesn't give us an explanation soon there is gonna be a riot". As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth they could hear some banging down the hall.

"Get the fuck off of me I gotta get out of here"!

They looked to see two men fighting on the floor. One man on top of the other pinning him to floor. "Chill out man its gonna be okay, Vault Tech will come help us". The man on the bottom seemed distraught and struggled under the man's grip.

Richard and Naruto looked around and people began to grow restless, it seemed to sink in that Vault tech assistance where not here and they wasn't going to show up soon. "It seems we are on our own Naruto. Everyone is getting scared and I think shits gonna hit the fan". Naruto ran down the hall, squeezing past people on his way to what seemed to be the halls entrance. He stepped up the three metals grid stairs to get a better view of the now angry crowed of Vault dwellers.

"Vault tech should have been here by now"

"What we gonna do"

"Get away from me bitch"

"where all gonna die in-"

BANG!

all the occupants of Vault 001 stopped there frantic behaviour and looked to the source of the gun shot that rattled the hall way. They looked toward the entrance to see Naruto holding a smoking 10mm pistol in the air. "_What was I thinking, everyone is looking at me_" his breath was ragged, he really did just shoot a gun in the air for the fist time.

"Everyone keep calm" he began as he looked around the room, it looked as if he had everyone's attention. "I know your scared and you have every right to be, am scared too. Vault tech clearly isn't showing up so... so it looks like we are on our own". The crowed started to whisper to itself and hushed words danced across the crowed.

"why did we get frozen"

"What do we do now"

"YEAH"

Naruto lifted his hands up to quiet down the crowed "I don't know why we where frozen, Maybe it was to keep us safe during the Bomb strikes I don't know but what I do know Is. We gotta work together, Vault tech abandoned us but we cant abandon each other. We gotta work together to keep the human race goin because for all we know... we could be the last survivors",

That seemed to have stricken a cord in a lot of the people. Could they really be the last of humanity, reality seemed to dawn on them and they knew what they had to do."Each one of you have a Vault Dweller ID. On it is your housing information and job status. I suggest you go to yours rooms and get ready for tomorrow because tomorrow... is a new day"

Naruto walked over to the double slide doors and pressed the red button on the side. They opened with a hiss and the Vault was now open to explore. "come our new lives are ahead, we need to stick together and survive, you guys with me" People looked around one another and some nodded in agreement some even whispered "yeah"

Naruto shook his head "i said are you with"

"YEAH"

"Are we gonna die down here"

"NO"

"are we gonna survive"

"YEAH"

"Then lets go".

Naruto stood by the door and watched each person walk into the actual Vault of Vault 001. each person giving him there own form of appreciation. Some gave nods of acknowledgement some gave weak smiles. A family of four even shook his had and voiced there thanks.

After all the Dwellers entered the vault he was about to enter him self when Richard grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Gotta say am a little impressed kid" said Richard with a little grin. "Follow me" he said and directed Naruto into the Vault. As they traversed the the halls of the Vault they could hear the hissing of sliding doors and exciting chatter as people settled into there rooms/homes.

"Where are you taking me Richard" asked a curios Naruto. The older man stopped in front of the medical ward widow and turned to him. "Before the Bombs hit I was promoted to commender of the 25th company of the US army. I was charged with this Vaults security and defence". Naruto looked at the man with confusion "That's nice man but why you telling me".

Richard continued on his walk beaconing Naruto to follow. "Before we entered the Vault and got escorted to the Chryo pods. I along with a couple others such as the head of medical, engendering, science and so on got a tour of the Vault". They had just passed the dining hall and started to climb up a flight of stairs. They made it to Floor 4 Named (controls & overseer's Office)

"During the tour we not only seen the Vaults interior but met some personnel, some science guys from Vault tech some government officials and... the overseer". Naruto stopped and Richard kept on walking until he reached a door Signed "Overseer". "Wait so your saying there is a Overseer or at least there was one".

Richard dialled in a code on a panel next to the door and it slowly opened to reveal an office room. In the centre there was a half circle desk with a terminal on it, in the far corner there was a normal desk with a printer and filing cabinet and on the left wall there was a round window to view the three levels of Housing for the dwellers. Before entering he gestured Naruto to enter first. "yes but its seems he up and left with Vault Tech".

The older man walked over to the window and looked at Dwellers walking along rails and entering there rooms. "Listen kid, these people are scared and to be honest so am I. We need to get things up and running here, get this Vault up and ready for us to survive". Naruto walked over to the man and looked out the window along side him. "Your right Richard, I imagine your the guy that's gonna run this place, being the commender and all"

Richard chuckled and and shook his head. "Na am soldier not a president, I don't inspire or lead I bark out orders and command,. This Vault needs someone who is good with people, can give them hope and inspire them. they need someone smart".Naruto nodded and looked at the floor "yea your right but who is that".

"you"

was the simple reply from Richard. Naruto stepped back and shook his head "Na Richard your crazy I ain't a leader, why would you even think that". Richard stepped forward and grabbed the younger man by the shoulders. "listen kid, you stood up in front of two hundred pissed off people and not only calmed them down but inspired them. You made them think of the future and our responsibility to keep the human race going"

Naruto looked out the window and frowned. "Damn man I don't know, me being in charge of all these people" Richard shook his grey head. "Damn kid you got this I mean you seem smart, you even knew how to get people settled in there rooms and if they got jobs or not .no one could have though of that".

Naruto grinned "well all I did was read the Vault Dweller guide, all the info is there heh"

Richard had to sigh at the sheepish response "Regardless you got my support kid... or should I say Mr Overseer sir". Richard waited patiently for Naruto's reply, he watched as the yellow head slowly walked over to the Desk and sat on the blue overseer's chair.

"Fine I will be the overseer"

Richard felt slightly better now. Things where getting a little better, the people where not as angry and they now had an Overseer. This could work. He walked to the front of the desk and stood to attention "What will your first order of overseer be then Sir". Naruto looked up at the man with amazement. He went from this laid back guy to the military commender of the US government and now there Vault.

Naruto quickly responded "First order of business commender Richard is to gather some men and women and equip them with the means to not only guard the Vault from outside threats but keep the peace with in the Vault. Get met a list of people who want to become part of the Guard".

Richard smiled "Anything else Sir" Naruto nodded "yes get all the head of departments in my office as soon as possible... that will be all". Richard saluted and marched out his office. As the door closed he turned to his terminal and pressed the power button to power it up. The green screen lit up and in the centre it said "Enter Password". Naruto grew nervous, how could he get into the main terminal now, he looked round the room frantically. His heart calmed down when he seen the password stuck to the top right corner of the terminal.

He plucked it off the screen and entered it into the terminal. "Cola" he shook his head and gave a chuckle. "_such a simple password for a very important computer_". After pressing enter the screen changed into a menu section. He pressed the "Tasks" section and it opened a things to do list for the Vault Dwellers. "Give Dwellers a pip boy". He selected the option, it would seem each dweller gets a pip boy. He checked the storage list and apparently they had hundreds of the things.

He grabbed a pen and paper from the desk drawer and wrote down what he had to do tomorrow. He looked up from his writing when a group of people walked into his office, he noticed at the back of the group was Richard . They all lined up in front of him and Richard stood to his left. "These are the head of departments you asked to see Sir"

Naruto gave Richard a quick nod as thanks and looked to the four people in front of him. To the far right stood a black haired women of average height. She had a slender figure, her skin pale in contrast to her hair and stood with a hand on her hip. Naruto looked at the stack of folders Richard placed in front of him, he found a folder with the woman's picture and read her profile

"I take it your Dr Elizabeth Rachael. You studied at Stanford Medical school and finished top of your class. Also did two years work at UCLA medical centre. Impressive, it says on your folder you will be head of Medical and the chemistry lab".

The Woman now named Elisabeth gave a chuckle "its a pleasure to meet the new Overseer, I will do my best". He looked to her left and seen a white portly bald fellow with a red cap on, where he got it was anyone's guess. "Names Philip Myers Sir, should say right there in that Folder that am head of botany and live stock". Naruto looked down at the folder and he was correct. "seems you are Philip, says your the owner of Georgia's biggest dairy farm. pleased to meet you"

The man seemed to be pleased with him self, if his crooked smile gave any indication. On Philip's left was a short Mexican man with black curly hair and a pencil moustache. "You must be Mark Garcia, wow says you cooked for the US Navy for two years then served as a Sous chef for the state president of Georgia" Mark held his head up high and seemed to enjoy the look of amazement on Naruto's face.

"That's right sir I hope I can prove to be an excellent head of Food and storage" Naruto smiled and looked at the next folder. "Am sure you will Mark thank you". Finally Naruto addressed the last member of the group. An elderly gentleman with ebony skin, grey balding hair on the back and sides of his head. He was slender and was a foot taller then Philip.

He pushed his thick black glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "Dr Michael Christopher... its a pleasure" The man seemed to be judging him, staring over him as if he was making a decision. Naruto quickly skimmed over his folder on the man. "The pleasure in mine Dr Christopher. Says here you have a PHD in physics from cowtech and PHD in engineering from MIT as well as a masters in Biology... safe to say am impressed".

The man ignored the praised and still looked at him with calculating eyes "Thank you...sir" Naruto leaned back into his chair and cleared his throat. "Your all probably wondering why I called you here". He watched as they all nodded. "Richard here has nominated me Overseer of Vault 001, so it appears I am in charge but I wish to get your thoughts and opinions... do you think I should be Overseer".

The first to speak was Philip "i can speak for everyone here when I say it was amazing what you did, we was all freaking out til you calmed us all down and motivated us to move forward. Am with you son, I accept you as the overseer".

Elizabeth stepped forward once Philip had finished "I agree, I mean you took charge and if Richard thinks your the man for the job I cant complain... as long as I run the medical centre my way". Naruto chuckled as she gave him a look that left no room for argument. "of course, run it as you see fit as long as everyone is healthy I don't care" she grinned in satisfaction and stood back in line. "I really don't care who is in charge as long as I have a bed to sleep and I get to do my job. I approve of you being Overseer" came the quick reply from Mark. Naruto looked at Richard to see if he too had heard that. The man simply shrugged his shoulders. "Very well then, thank you Mark"

The last to make his opinion heard was Dr Christopher, he looked and as he guessed all eyes where on him. "I just have one question for you before I make my decision weather or not I approve of you being Overseer". Naruto looked the man in the eye before giving a quick nod. "What are your plans for this Vault and its people. What is the goal here".

Naruto stood up and walked over to the window to view the Vaults living quarters, it seemed everyone had went to bed if the dimmed lights were any indication. "I plan to maintain order and peace in this Vault. To keep humanity alive and thriving for as long as I can. Maybe one day, once its safe or if we are forced to... reclaim the world we lost by going to the surface".

He turned to face them. Philip was smiling like a fool, Mark gave a light smirk while Richard nodded in approval. Elizabeth seemed to send him a sultry smirk and a nod, all he was waiting on was Christopher. "what say you then Dr Christopher, will you help not only me but all of us rebuild humanity to what it once was". He now stood in front of the elderly man waiting for his response. The room was quiet, all waiting to see the out come from Naruto's little speech.

Finally the stony face of Christopher cracked a smile "Very well, I will fully support you as Overseer". He quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it. Breaking the hand shake Naruto sat down on his desk and looked at the group.

"Thank you all for the support, it will make things move easier. Richard you have your orders, gather those who are listed as Military or Guard and put them through training". The man saluted and with a quick "yes sir" he was off to do the task.

"for the rest of you work starts tomorrow, everyone will be going to there assigned sectors of work. It will be down to you to set them tasks and make sure your sectors are operational" He went to a supply box near the cabinet in the corner and pulled out four Mark five two thousand pip boy's for each of them.

He tossed them the Vault Tech Device and watch them strap it to there wrists. When they where done he handed them each a holotape. "here on each one of these is the data you will need, it contains your job descriptions and tasks needed to carry out for your sectors, they also give you access to areas others are not permitted to go to".

They all looked to be understanding what he had just said so he continued. "Once again thank you all. Read your profiles and get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, I was thinking of speaking to everyone in the dining hall and handing out Pip Boys, then I will send them off to your sectors where you will give them there jobs".

Christopher nodded in agreement "yes its best we head to the sectors first and make sure things are operational, we will be ready and waiting". Naruto looked to the other three and they seemed to agree "Very well you may go". He watched as they turned there back on him and strolled out of his office, his eyes lingered on Elizabeth's shapely back side until they where out of view.

He once again walked over to the box by the cabinet and grabbed his own Pip boy. As he was strapping it on he walked over to his desk and sat on the Overseer chair. Once the Pip boy was on his wrist he opened his desk draw and found the Holotape labelled Overseer. He plugged it into the bottom of his Pip boy and waited to see the Data it contained.

He watch as the letters slowly filled his Pip Boy. He found a category called "Vault Tech". He selected it and once again his screen became full of writing. His eyes danced across the letters and each word made his eyes grow wider. "_Vault 001 experiment initiate, leave Dwellers alone in Vault 001 to see how strangers function waking up after a prolonged chryo status.../;;;/ expectation 1:form a society/stable government/ 2:go wild & fight over resources and dominance.../;;;/ Experiment approved by President E_"

He couldn't believe this, all the Dwellers in Vault 001 himself included where nothing but test subject for Vault Tech and President E. who ever that was. One thing was for sure Vault Tech where not there friends and they where on there own for real. They very well could come back and who knows what they could do. Anger flooded his veins and he couldn't help but grind his now sharp canine teeth. "Vault tech, we will be ready for you" he whispered with hate as he looked up from his Pip Boy with now red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: hey guys big thanks to all those liking and following the story. This chapter is more exciting and has more info, also sets up a story ark so hope you enjoy. Feel free to review or leave any ideas for the story more then happy to read them and take it on. Ok on with the story **

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BE-

With much effort Naruto slowly climbed out of his bed after turning off his alarm clock. He sat at the side of his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, with blurry vision he checked that the time was seven thirty in the morning and the date was Friday the 11th of may 2277. He stood up and trudged to the en-suite bathroom attached to his room. He quickly did his business and brushed his teeth before changing into his clothes. He wore a white shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, he put on a set of leather biker boots and fished his look with a dusty leather jacket.

He walked out of his room into his office. He wanted to sleep in the living quarters with the other dwellers but the department heads suggested he slept in the Overseer's room attached to the office. He quickly left his office and made his way down the stairs into the living halls. navigating his way through some of the dwellers greeting them and exchanging quick words.

It wad been a week since he was announced overseer and things had been going smoothly. Everyone had been given there Pip Boys and there jobs the day after his meeting with the department heads. It started off bumpy to say the least. The Vault was like a maze, the signs helped but there where some rooms with no indication of what they where, he set Christopher to the task of making a map of the Vault.

He finally made it to the entrance of the dining hall. Before stepping in he gave a nod to the two guards on each side of the door. They where garbed in a black jumpsuit with 001 in yellow on the left side of there chest. Over the jumpsuit they wore black standard issue combat armour. He chuckled when he though back to the Tuesday when Richard introduced him to the new Recruits.

**Flash back:**

Naruto followed Richard through the metal halls of the lower level of the Vault. Richard now wore a typical drill Sargent's uniform and had a 10mm pistol strapped to his hip. His heavy black boots banged with each step and he approached a door labelled "Training Hall". The training hall was exactly that, its floor was smoothed out wood with metal walls, the hall was filled with various obstacle's and equipment. it was lit up with white lights that hung from the roof. In front of them stood two groups of people lined up in single file order.

All of them wore green jumpsuits and seemed to be talking amongst them selves. Richard stepped forward and stood to attention. "Stand to attention solders, Overseer in the hall". His voice echoed through out the hall and snapped the recruits to attention. There backs straight, arms to there said and there heads held high.

Richard started to pace up and down the lines, his arms folded behind his back, scanning the male and females before him. "Listen up recruits some of you, before the bombs dropped where fresh out of school, a lot of you are just your average workers and some of you are ex military who wonna do there part. To me your nothing but clay ready to be moulded into weapons of war. You are all going to be trained to to the standard of a US soldier. You will be put through physical and mental exercises and will begin fire arms training when I believe your fit to do so... DO YOU GET ME"

"WE GET YOU SIR"

Richard grinned in satisfaction, it was good to train recruits again. "Now a word from the Overseer". He walked back over to Naruto and stood at his left. Naruto looked at the group in front of him, men and women of different ages stood ready to train. Some looked eager, some looked a bit nervous and why wouldn't they be. Some even looked scared, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Firstly, I wonna thank you all for signing up and taking on the task of being a member of this Vaults military. Not only are you tasked with the defence of this vault from outer threats, but to keep order and peace with in it. I ask you to do your best and learn well from commander Richards".

He finished his speech with a smile, how could he not. These people where brave enough to sign up and do there part. He looked to Richard and nodded, Richard stepped forward and turned to a blond man on the end of the first row "Lieutenant Miller, get these recruits running the obstacle course this instant". The now named Miller saluted "Sir yes Sir, come on recruits line up at the course and get a move on, lets go, lets go".

Richard turned to Naruto and gave a chuckle "I love training new recruits, wonder if they can take my training". Naruto shook his head and laughed along with the aged commander. "So how many do we have in total commander". Richard put his hands on his hips and sighed "We got forty seven to in list. Most of them are fresh out of college or high school, some of them have a Military back ground like lieutenant Miller but nothing fancy".

Naruto looked at watched as they ran there course "_Its not enough, who knows how many men Vault Tech will send once they decide to come back_". His train of though was interrupted when Richard chuckled. "Don't you worry Sir, we might not have the man power but we certainly have the fire power. Follow me".

He slapped Naruto on the back and walked to the other end of the hall to a door labelled "Armoury". Naruto stepped through the door and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Shelves and tables full of weapons and ammunition where filling the room. He walked over to the nearest table and grabbed the first gun he found. With a grunt he hefted a Gatling Laser and pointed it at a wall. He looked to Richard who was grinning like a fool. "This is crazy, I cant even begin to imagine what other weapons are in here". Richard walked past him and shown the excited blond the terminal hanging next to the door. He tapped on the section called "Storage log". He stepped back and pointed at the screen.

"As you can see Sir we have enough munitions to fight another war". Naruto quickly scanned the weapons log, they had a variety of weapons. Weapons such as Pistols, 5.56 assault rifles, plasma weapons, laser weapons and even heavy weapons. Such as Gatling lasers, missile launchers and mini guns.

"This is unreal Richard, you where right, we got enough weapons to last us a very long time. Says here we even got some Combat armour and stealth equipment". He turned to look at Richard only to see he was no longer behind him, he heard boxes moving in the back of room and looked to see Richard moving a stack of plastic boxes.

"What are you doing over there Richard". He walked over to the corner of the room where Richard stood. Realising it was darker in this part of the room he switched on the light on his Pip Boy. He looked up from his now lit up Pip Boy to see a door that was hidden behind the boxes Richard had moved. The older man opened the door, inside was pitch black, if you where to step in and put you hand in front of your face you wouldn't see it.

They both stepped in, Naruto's Pip Boy doing little to light up the room "What are we doing in here Richard". He heard Richard take a couple steps to the left before he stopped. "Just wait and see Sir, your gonna love this". He heard a click before the light above him flickered on. Gradually each light on the roof lit up a different part of the room revealing what it contained. Naruto's eyes grew wider with each light turning on.

Before them stretched a long and wide hallway, each side of the hall having its own row of Power armour station. Each station had its own suit of Power armour on it ready to be used. Naruto to a shaking step toward the nearest station and examined the armour that towered over him. "Its the X-01 mark five power armour Sir, best suit the Military ever produced, very pricey but well worth the money".

Naruto touched the black chest plate, looking it over he saw that on the left breast it had a white letter E surrounded by white stars. He thought back to how he read the the experiment profile on his terminal. "_Experiment approved by president E_". His eyes flashed red at the though of this president E. who ever he was no doubt had big plans, and it involved this Vault.

"Richard how many suits of Armour do we have here". Quickly Richard gave his answer "three hundred and seventy five Sir, some assembled some will need to be built". Naruto nodded in satisfaction, he turned to face Richard "Richard, do you know how to use these suits" The elderly man nodded "of course Sir during my time in the service before making commander I was Capitan of a heavy support squad, each member having a full suit of power armour". Naruto grinned like a madman. Clearly these suits where hidden for this president E. Now they where in the Vaults hands and they would be used to defend its people.

"Commander Richard's I want all Military personnel to be trained in Power Armour handling, is that understood". The commander saluted on hearing the serious request. "Sir yes Sir, when they are ready they will be given their training" Naruto Stepped out the room and Richard followed hot on his heals. "I will have Christopher put a team of engineers together to start building and maintaining the suits soon as possible. Just get these men ready Richard". He turned back to see Richard give him a nod before running to do his duties.

**Flashback end:**

He finally sat down after getting his breakfast from the serving line, he placed his tray of eggs, soya bacon and sausage on the table and dug in. He was nervous, this Vault was technically a Military bunker with all the weapons and armour it had. Sure it had living quarters and a dining hall and even a mini soccer field but the more he looked into the Vault and its rooms it felt like it had a different purpose then it was intended.

This president E had something planned and it bothered him he didn't know. He stopped thinking about his Mysterious enemy when Elizabeth sat next to him and bumped into his shoulder. "Hey Mr Overseer, wathca thinking about" He grinned at the beauties attitude, she always seemed energetic and ready for the day. "Nothing much just thinking about next week and how we are gonna slaughter the cows without them running through the Vault". They both shared a quick laugh "So being Overseer has its down sides huh, you look tired" he sighed and rubbed his eyes subconsciously, sleep didn't come easy that was true. He was having nightmares lately.

"Yea just busy with work and running the place" he quickly said before stuffing scrambled eggs into his mouth. Elizabeth would have responded but a man in a white lab coat and glasses approached the table. "Sorry to bother you Dr Elizabeth but someone down at engineering somehow cut three of his his fingers off and no one is on call to put them back on". He looked nervous making the request, Elizabeth sighed and quickly stood up. "Well looks like I am having breakfast in my Office, see ya round Mr overseer" she winked at him and moved t follow her fellow doctor out of the dining hall. "yea see ya round doc".

He quickly finished his meal and stacked his empty food tray with the others to be washed. After leaving the dining hall he set out on his daily tasks, checking in on each departments, seeing if they where running properly and effectively. He would start at the bottom of the vault, seeing how the recruits where getting on in there daily training, while training they where given shifts and tasks to do such as guarding the common areas like the dining hall and living quarters.

Then he went up to the facilities floor where the water purification rooms where along with the generators that powered the Vault. He would meet with Christopher in his office where he would get him reports on how much clean water was being produced and how much electricity was being used and produced.

Above them was the farm, they simply called it the farm because that's what it was, they had rooms with various crops growing under heat lamps and water spitters to help them grow. The farm hands would check up on them to see if they where growing properly or any harmful bacteria got on them. The live stock rooms where huge, they had three of them. Each containing a different animal, they had cows pigs and chickens. They would be fed the crops and given clean water in there pens and Philip came up with the idea to use there waist as fertilizer for the crops.

He didn't check in on the medical bay, he always felt in the way so he left Elizabeth to her work as long as she sent him weekly reports. To finish the day off he would meet Mark in the dining hall to check on food production, Mark would also tell him any gossip he heard while working and serving food. Today's gossip was about a fella called Nile who apparently knew how to get "Stuff" for the right price. He would have to get Richard to get on the situation.

To finish the day of he would file all of his reports onto his terminal and make physical copies to place in his cabinet. He sighed when all the work was done "coffee time" he said to him self. He pushed up of his chair and entered his private room. Quickly putting the coffee machine on he got undressed while his coffee was being made. He put all of his clothes in the basket next to his bathroom door and slipped into a pair of shorts for bed.

Ding

He made his way back to the coffee machine before pouring some in his white mug. Taking a small seep he checked his Pip boy to see that it was half nine. "That time already". Quickly finishing the coffee he brushed his teeth and jumped into bed. He valued what little rest he could get now, being Overseer was a demanding job. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder hoping it would let him sleep.

He opened his eyes to a blinding surgical light above him, he looked down to see he was strapped to a surgical bed and his arms and legs where tied to the sides. "FEV has been injected Dr now- Dr the patient he is waking up". Men and women wearing surgical mask and robes stood above him. "Get the gas and put him back under we are not done". He seen the assistant grab a mouth peace attached to a tank, she attempted to put it over his mouth but he growled at her. Quickly his right hand ripped through his restraints and grabbed her hand. "Dr he has lost control he is going feral get- AGH" he stopped her sentence by breaking her arm with his firm grip. He quickly pushed her aside and jumped off the table after untying himself from the surgical bed. He ran past the frightened doctors and passed through a door.

The setting seemed familiar to him, he frantically ran through metal hallways when he stopped when he ran past a window. He looked into it to see his reflection, he walked closer and seen he looked different. His blond hair had grown longer, his canines more predominate and his eyes... his eyes where red. He looked down to see he was wearing a Vault 001 jumpsuit but it was unbuttoned down the middle. He buttoned it back up and looked up in the glass to see his appearance had gone back to normal, what was this.

"Hey you, what you doing over there"

His head snapped to look at the person who just called him. It was a Vault tech assistant looking at him waiting for an answer. "Well explain". Naruto looked at him trying to fined a way to get out of the situation. The man sighed and stepped towards him "Never mined I don't have time for this. Come on lets get you back to the group, your new life begins now Vault dweller".

The man escorted him to a hall way where there where people dressed like him getting into blue pods. The man escorted him to one on the end and guided him into it. "Don't worry this is to check if your medically fit to go into the Vault, it wont hurt a bit". Wait he knew what this was, he was getting frozen, he began to bang on the now closed pod he was in. The man stood in front of the pod trying to calm him down. "Sir please don't bang on the glass, Sir stay calm...Sir, Sir, SIR, SIR OPEN UP SOMTHING HAS HAPPEND"

Naruto jolted awake to the sound of his door being pounded on. He grabbed his now throbbing head. Was that a dream, it was so realistic, it felt more like a... memory. "Sir open the door, are you in there, Facilities has had as major issue its critical." He sprung out of bed and raced to his door. He opened it to see Christopher with a panicked look "Dr Christopher what is it, whats wrong"

The elderly scientist lent against the wall and huffed before answering. "I don't know how and I don't know why but Facilities had a short circuit. The generators have been rebooted and are working fine but the water facilitates are seriously damaged". Naruto grew concerned, water is one of the keys to there survival in the Vault. "Be straight with me Dr what's the situation"

Christopher's face turned grim and he looked the blond in the eye "The way things are now we cant produce clean water, all of the waist water has been stopped, it isn't going through purification. It could taint the clean water we have"

Naruto sighed and looked to the floor "How long do we have before our clean water runs out"

"Two weeks"

Came the sharp reply from Christopher. Two weeks, what where they to do. Naruto honestly was at a loss, he sighed and ran his fingers through his golden hair. "If I may Sir I believe I have come up with a solution" Naruto looked up at Christopher with hope in his eyes. "And that is" he whispered excitedly. "Well the damaged component in the purifier is rare and we have none in storage to replace it. but I have come up with a means to get this piece of Tech"

Naruto nodded for the man to continue "come on Christopher out with it" He tried his best to be patient but a serious matter like this needed to be dealt with quickly. Christopher pushed his glasses further up his nose and gave his answer. "There are a number of places in Georgia where we can get this equipment, its just a matter of finding it and installing it in the water purifier"

"what are you suggesting Christopher"

The man grinned "Simple... we leave the Vault"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **

**Hey all, big thanks to all the followers and people who reviewed the story. I have been given some suggestions and I am willing to take some on.**

**Darkshadowraven: This chapter will show readers who will have access to weapons and who wont. The story will contain some drama but as I stated it will be an action and adventure story. **

**Now the story:**

Naruto quickly mad his was through the crowed of people that where kicking up a storm in the centre of the living area. The miniature artificial soccer field was now covered with angry Vault Dwellers.

"What's going on"

"Why has the water turned off"

"Does it have to do with the explosion in facilities"

Naruto finally got to the front of the crowed where a row of guards stood. Lined up ready to stop anyone from getting to the small stage that Christopher's engineers set up behind them. The guards on seeing him made a small gap for him to get through. He saw Richard waiting at the steps with a Megaphone in his left hand. "They seem pretty pissed, what you gonna say". Naruto sighed and looked at the angry crowed before him.

"Am just gonna be honest with them, if I lie and the truth comes out, we will be back to this". Richard nodded, it seemed to be the right thing to do. "Time to face the music Sir" Naruto nodded and took the Megaphone from the commander. He quickly climbed the steps and began to shout " Attention, attention all dwellers please be silent and I will explain everything". 

He looked out at the crowed of angry and confused dwellers, h didn't know how they would take the new they would receive but regardless it had to be done. "Last night Facilities went through a malfunction. A lot of equipment was damaged and is now being currently fixed. However, the water purifier is missing a key component". The crowed look at him, nervousness written over all there faces. "This piece of equipment will take time to get and install. I have been told we have two weeks worth of clean water, so we have to ration"

The crowed grew frustrated at the news. A Random man stepped forward and made his protest known. "This isn't right, we cant ration water, how will be clean our selves how will we stay hydrated". Some in the crowed seemed to agree with the man's protest. Naruto cam up with a quick response "Listen to me, we are currently working on getting the tech to fox the purifier but it takes time. Over these next couple days a group of men and women will be leaving the Vault and risking there lives. Facing what ever they may encounter on the surface head on. They will fight for this Vault"!

People looked up at him with mild surprise, people where actually going out the Vault to fined equipment for them. "So while those brave people are out there fighting, you will be complaining about not being able to bathe". Some people looked down at that remark, it had hit them that what they where complaining about was minor compared to what the expedition team would face. A ebony woman stepped forward from the crowed "The overseer is right, we gotta fight through this. I am sure all of us can survive without a bath for two weeks while those fine people get us the tech"

Her fellow Vault Dwellers nodded in agreement and accepted that they would do there part "Thank you all, I know this isn't easy. But no one said living in a Vault was easy but we will survive. We are all survivors, and I am proud to be apart of this Vault. Everyone get back to your duties, water will be rationed to your room's by Facilities".

Naruto watched as the crowed slowly dispersed, each person making there way to what ever field of work they are in. He made his way down the stage and towards Richard who stood behind the Guards. "Commander Richard's I need three Military personal of your choosing ready for this mission, I want them fully equipped for this journey is that understood". The Commander gave swift salute "Sir yes Sir". The man marched off to do as he was told, Naruto Grabbed the nearest guard to him "I need you to fined me all the department heads, bring them to my office as soon as possible". The young recruit nervously saluted and ran off to do his task.

Naruto ran to his office, dodging any people he seen on the way. He had to prepare the Vault for what was to come. Finally reaching his office, he started writing down instructions for the department heads. He looked up from his pen and paper when his door opened. He watched as all the heads walked into his office, the recruit following them. He looked at the group to see Christopher wasn't with them, "Where is Dr Christopher recruit" The young man looked nervous to reply. " I searched the whole Vault Sir, no one knows where he is"

Naruto nodded and sighed in frustration "Never mined I will speak with him later, back to your duties recruit". He watched as the young man, similar age to him saluted and marched out his office. He turned to Elizabeth " Doc I need you to prepare a medical bag for this mission out the vault, we will need stimpacks, radaway, pain meds and what ever you think is required. Once your done bring it to the training hall"

She nodded and went to do here task, "Phil I need you to keep things running as usual. Facilities will be giving the farm a little extra water as to keep live stock hydrated" The portly man nodded and waddled out his office door. Naruto walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Mark. "That women who spoke out in the crowed before, who was she".

"Her name is Melonie, why"? Naruto walked out of his office in a rush, Mark tracing behind him "I want you to fined her and tell her she is tasked with keeping the people calm. That paper has some info that may help in her task". They where at the bottom of the living quarters and where about to enter the stair well down to the Military wing. Before entering he turned to Mark. "I need you to do that as well as feeding the people, I also have a secret task for you".

Mark looked at Naruto to see he was Serious " I need you to get more Intel on this Nile who knows how to "get anything for a price", I don't like hoe that sounds and from what I have seen he is one of the recruits. He has access to weapons. The last thing I want Is Civilians running round with guns".

Mark could only agree, that didn't sound good. People where riled up and if they had weapons who knows what could happen. "Alright I will look into it, wait why are you telling me all this. Why does Melonie have to calm the people down. Why cant you do it". Naruto Sighed and shook his head. "Because I am going on the mission Mark"

The Latino man shook his head in objection "Sir that crazy you cant leave, what if you die who will lead us". Naruto grinned at Mark and his Concern "Listen, how can I ask people to go out there to fight and die if am no willing to do the same. You asked me to lead this Vault, well thats what am gonna do."

Mark was stunned, he stood in place as he watched Naruto go down the stairs into the Military sector. His respect for the younger man grown ten fold, he snapped out of his shock and ran off to fined Melonie.

Naruto finally made it to the training hall and headed straight to the armoury to gear up. He made his way to the "Power Hall" as the recruits called it. He found his custom made X-01 Mark five power armour being worked on by one of Christopher's engineers. "Is she ready to walk Mike" The now named Mike looked up from the leg joint he was working on. "Yes Sir, she is a beauty. This will protect from everything out there, besides the ladies". He finished his little joke with a wink and giggled. Naruto chuckled with the man, he liked Mike. He was head of the Power Armour Engineers but he was laid back and knew his stuff.

He walked behind his hulking armour and turned the Valve to open it up. Once it was open he hopped into and waited to hear the "Chunk" signifying it was closed and ready to go. He turned to Mike and gave him a nod of appreciation, the armour was a snug fit and moved with ease.

He quickly re entered the armoury and found his weapon of choice. He plucked a Tri-beam lazer rifle off the wall and went to the ammunition case to collect some fusion cells. He loaded his weapon and strapped it to his back, he stepped out of the armoury to fined Richard and Elizabeth standing in front of three recruits.

He made his way over to the group with thundering steps, his armour shaking the ground with each step. "Overseer in the hall" shouted Richard as he along with the three recruits saluted. He stood next to Richard and looked at the recruits "At ease soldiers" . He looked at the three individuals in front of him, each of them clad in there own X-01 power armour, there helms at there side tucked in-between there hip and left arm.

"Richards tell me about this squad". Richard pointed to the blond man on the far left with a plasma rifle. "This is Lieutenant Miller Walker Sir". He pointed to the man next to him with black slicked back hair. "This grease monkey is Private Blake Hernandez" Said grease monkey grinned at them after his introduction and kissed his Gatling lazer, "And lastly this is Catlin Atoms" He looked to see a blond woman who saluted after her name was said and pulled her rifle closer to her hip.

"May I ask Sir why are you wearing your amour" he turned to Richard and looked him up and down, seeing him in his own Armour. "Why are you wearing your amour commander Richards". The man seemed confused but answered the question non the less "Because I intend to go with the squad sir". Naruto nodded and grinned "well that answers your question commander, I wont just order my people to go out and fight. I will lead the charge as any leader would".

The group looked impressed with his words. He turned to Elizabeth who was standing silently holding a Doctors bag. "In here you will fined everything you need fro your mission". He plucked the bag from her hand and chucked it and Blake. The man quickly caught it and placed it on the ground next to him. "Thanks doc we will probably need it we-"

He was interrupted when the hall door opened. They all turned to see Christopher quickly walking in and making his way over to the group. "Ah Christopher, its nice of you to finally join us". The man looked a little sullen at Naruto's annoyed tone, but it quickly vanished and was replaced with his normal stoic look.

"Forgive me Sir but I was making preparation for your mission. During the meltdown in Facilities I was mapping out the Vault as you asked. Turns out there is another floor leading up from Facilities. It contains equipment witch I believe will be beneficial to your mission... if you would all please follow me"

They watched with annoyance as the man left without another word. They all looked to Naruto to see what they should do. The blond shrugged his shoulders and decided to follow the man "Lest see what Christopher has to show us, Elizabeth return to your duties. move out squad".

They all followed Christopher through the Vault. Passing by civilian dwellers with looks of amazement and wonder on there faces seeing them clad in there armour. They finally reached facilities, Christopher directed them to an empty hall way past the power generator rooms. "I was here during the melt down. When the generators blew It made this elevator panel flash" They all watched as he opened the elevator door to see a wide sturdy elevator capable of holding all of them. They all stepped in and Christopher pressed the one button to go up.

"It only goes to one floor above Facilities, here I found equipment and resources that will greatly help the Vault. I have labelled this location the Run way " Naruto looked at Richard with a hint of curiosity, why would Christopher call it the run way. The elevator door opened with a ding and there eyes grew wide at what they saw before them.

They entered a room that was the size of a huge cave, the roof wasn't even visible it was that huge. The size of the room was not what surprised them but what it contained. Lined up on what appeared to be a run way where nine huge helicopters. Christopher walked out of the elevator and guided them over to a round table near a set of control panel's. Christopher pressed a button on the round table and it lit up a hologram image of the helicopters.

"This Vault contains nine vertibirds each functional and ready to fly, I had Velma assist me filling them with fuel" Christopher looked at the control panel and called Velma over. The brown haired woman made her way over to Christopher and gave everyone a smile. "I would suggest taking Velma with you when you go on your hunt for the tech".

Naruto shook his head instantly "That's a no go Christopher its to dangerous and she will slow us down" Naruto didn't want to sound mean but he didn't want her to get injured or worse. Christopher gave him an annoyed look. "Really and do you or anyone of your squad know what the piece of equipment looks like"

They all looked at each other and it was true, none of them knew what they where looking for. Naruto now feeling silly sighed and nodded his head "Okay Velma looks like your part of the squad. Christopher did you fined a location where the tech may be" Christopher pushed more buttons and the tables hologram changed into a blue map with three yellow locations lit up.

"These locations should have at least one of the tech we are looking for. There is the Vault tech university of Georgia, the Trade School of Gas and Water and lastly Vault 09". Naruto rubbed his chin and nodded, the three locations where pretty far. He looked up at the people round the table, he leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"Alright listen up our objective is to secure the piece of tech that will fix the water purifier. Velma knows what it is, Military personal such as my self, Lieutenant Miller, and private Blake and Catlin will be her personal guard and escort" He turned to Commander Richards "Do you have any idea how to fly a Veribird" Richard folded his arms and looked at the locations on the holo map. "I had a buddy who taught me the basics before I came down here, I can get us to these locations".

Naruto nodded in satisfaction, "Richard take the squad to the bird and load up the equipment. I need a word with Christopher and Velma" The commander nodded "You heard him squad lets move out". The watched as they marched over to the nearest Veribird.

"Christopher you need to speak to me before making dissensions regarding personal. You cant just sign Velma up to leave the Vault". Naruto spoke his words with a bit of venom. Christopher remained calm and adjusted his glasses. "Actually Sir I asked for Volunteers and Velma along with three others stepped forward. I chose her because she was the best of the three" Naruto was shocked, he turned to Velma to see her grinning and fixing her own glasses. "Its true Sir I wonna do my part, I also want to see the world after being frozen for two hundred years".

Naruto grinned and shook his head, he looked back at Christopher "sorry for my outburst, things have been hard lately". He reached behind his back and pulled out a 10mm pistol. He grabbed Velma's hand and put it in her open palm. "Take this, I hope you wont need it but just encase anything happens you will need it"

The woman looked nervous but nodded and put the gun on her hip under her leather coat. "Get to the squad Velma, tell them I will be over in a minuet" The woman gave a crooked salute and jigged over to the Virtibird the squad was occupying. "I dont know how long this mission will take chris but it has to be done, I am putting you in charge of the Vault while I am away... don't let me down". Naruto slapped the man on the shoulder and ran off the hop into the Virtibird.

He climbed into the side of the Bird and took a seat on the far right by the gunner seat that was now manned by Blake. "_Alright squad this is pilot Richards speaking. Make sure the side door on the left is closed, Blake make sure your harness is on in that gunner seat_" Blake now seated in front of the mounted Gatling laser clipped on his harness "_Ready to go Sir_" Naruto nodded and double checked everyone was ready.

"_Commander Richard's take us down the run way on platform one_" The Viribird started moving, the spinning fans thundering as it moved. Naruto touched the communication button on his helm so he could contact Christopher. "_Chris take us up will ya_". Once they where on platform one. Christopher used the terminal to raise the platform into the air. Just as it was about to hit the roof he flipped a switch and a small part of the roof began to open up. The Squad grew nervous as they got closer and closer to the now open roof. The light coming down was blinding. They finally made it to the surface, the platform stopping with a load clunk. The Squad looked round and they couldn't believe what they saw. They where on top of a mountain by the looks of it. The Sky was a dark blue and the clouds where grey, the radio towers that where around them where rusted and broken. "_Get this Bird in the air Richard's_" with that they left the ground and made there way into the grey clouds.

Naruto relaxed into his seat and looked at his squad. "Might as well get some rest everyone, it will take a while before we reach our first location". He closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore the bumps and the thundering noise of the birds propeller's

The last thing he heard before sleep consumed him was Richard saying

"_Welcome to the surface squad_"


End file.
